Serpentine Tease
by Vylet Lust
Summary: Kakashi&Kurenai. Kurenai is having a hard time to get Kakashi's attention away from those filthy books of his. However, the only way she have to get it is to tease and show him the way of the snake. Will Kakashi play her game of teasings? Chapter 3 Up!
1. Tempted To Touch Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, Happy New Year's everyone! I'm Vylet Lust and this is my second fanfic for Naruto. I really hope you're a fan of both Kurenai and Kakashi, if so, then this is for you. If not, welcome into the fan world of the two. _-smiles-_ So, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Title: Tempted To Touch Tease

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Kurenai/Kakashi

_**Serpentine Tease**_

**Chapter 1**

"Kakashi!" yelled Kurenai.

He looks up at her, "Huh?"

"Are you reading those dirty books again?" she asked then looks down on his bed. "Look at you! Your bed is cover with them!"

"Mhmm," he said looking back into his book.

"Fine, I can't take this anymore!" she said out of frustration. She left the bedroom and went into his bathroom.

_"I wonder what's the matter with her?" _thought Kakashi. _"I haven't done anything."_

Kurenai looks in the mirror, "Argh! How can I get that idiot to notice me when he keeps reading those disgusting books?" Then she thought up an idea, "Aha, I got it! Maybe I'll try to tease him a little and I'm sure he'll notice me. It can be like a game of teasing him in order to notice me. Right, I can pull this off."

Kakashi places down the book he was reading and reaches for another, but before he did, the bathroom door opens. In the doorway, was Kurenai dressed in a sexy red lingerie, make-up, and hair pinned up while teasing a red lollipop with her tongue.

"Hello, Kakashi," she said seductively.

He raises both brows, "Kurenai?"

She walks over to the bookshelf where the radio was placed and then turns it on. As the radio was playing soft music, Kakashi felt confused and doesn't have any idea what's going on.

He clears his throat, "Um, Kurenai...what's going?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know?" she answers. "We are about to play a little game."

"What kind of game?"

"Just a little game of tease."

"Tease, hm? Um...how do you play that?"

"Just be quiet and relax is all you have to do and I'll do rest," she told him.

"Oh...okay."

She walks along the bedside and stadles on top of him. Next, she pulls out two big red ribbons that was hanging around her neck and places them around both his wrists while tying him to the bed post. His eyes grew wide when he saw that her chest kept coming closer to his face as she was tying him down and the smell of her perfume was so arousing. Then she pushes all his dirty books onto the floor and removes herself from his lap.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Kurenai," he answers.

"There something that I want to show you," she smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Just watch me, my love."

Kurenai turns up the soft music a little more and walks in front of the bed while placing her lollipop aside. She begins to move her body like a snake - nice and slow. She raises her hand up above her head and legs together as her hips moves to the hypnotic rhythm. Kakashi watches on helplessly but all at the same time he was getting turn-on. Next, she started to lay a hand upon her chest and the other hand at her crotch as she lets out a little moan of pleasure which had made him feel more tempted to touch her. After that, she spun around and bends over teasing him by moving her butt side-to-side and then she turns around giving him a kinky smile with a wink. Then she took off her lingerie revealing herself in her red bra and thong as she spun around again while letting down her hair. She walks over to turn off the radio and then over to him.

"So Kakashi, did you enjoy that?" she asked him with her hands on her waist.

Kakashi was red all over after what he just saw before him and then he replies looking over to her, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all for now. What else were you expecting?" she questions him wondering what he's getting at while crossing her arms.

"I thought you were...well, you know...take off something," he said with a big grin.

She uncrosses her arms, "Really? You just don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what? What did I miss?" he wondered confusingly, but still anxious for an absolute answer.

"You should know soon enough. You wanted me to take something off, huh? Well, here you go," she said as she turns around and unhooks her bra behind her while covering chest with her right hand. She glances over her shoulder and throws it on top of his head. "Here. You can enjoy that. There's more to come if you willing to play along. So, I'm going to go to bed now and I'll see you tomorrow, you pervert. Goodnight and sweet dreams," she giggles and left his bedroom laughing all the way down the hall.

"Wait! Kurenai, come back and untie me! This is pure evil! Damn it! Please, I'll take back whatever I said that upset you earlier!" he cries and then sighs lowly. "Aah...she'll be back. I know she will. She wouldn't leave me like this. I'll give her five that she'll come crawling back to my room. 1...2...3...4...5...," he counted but nothing happened. "Aah, come on now! KURENAI!" he shouted.

The door never opened again after that. Kakashi moves down in the bed to rest with her bra still on top of his head which was starting to slightly slide down his face to his nose. He smells the aroma of sweet jasmines on it. He groans lustfully because he was so horny and turn-on and wanted more.

He thought, _"I see. She's just fighting for my attention. I'll play along with her little game just to see how far she will go. I'll just play like I'm still lost and don't know what's going with her. Then, I'll make my move. Just you wait and see, Kurenai. Let the game begin," _he chuckles evilly.

Though, in the end, he knows that he had enjoyed a really good show tonight. Then he slowly closes his eyes and went fast asleep dreaming about Kurenai's entertainment playing over and over along with the rest of his perverted fantasies. For some reason, her performance stood out the most than the others. It just one of those dreams that he dare not wanted to be interrupted because he realize that it was worth it and more real than reading those dirty books of his.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There's still more to come. So don't forget to review and come again. **_No flames, please! _**Thanks for reading. _-mew!-_


	2. Tempted Morning Shower Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing Velika-chan and looking forward for more reviews and support for this fanfic. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Title: Tempted Morning Shower Tease

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Kurenai/Kakashi

_**Serpentine Tease**_

**Chapter 2**

_-next day; morning-_

Kakashi woke up finding himself untied from his bed and found a small note placed on his chest. It was from Kurenai and it reads:

_-Kakashi_

_Wait for me in my bedroom. We need to talk about last night._

_-Love, Kurenai_

_P.S. Whatever you do, don't try to steal a peek while I'm taking my shower, you pervert! If so, you're such a bad boy and you will have to suffer under my consequences!_

He smiled at the note and gave a little chuckle, _"So, she's daring me to steal a peek, eh? Hmm, why not?" _he thought sitting up in bed.

Then when he got up from the bed, Kurenai's red bra fell upon the floor reminding him of what happened last night.

"Right, I remember _you_," said Kakashi with a perverted grin while picking up her bra off the floor. He rubs it against his face and sniffing its aroma of sweet jasmines. "Mmm...Aaah, it smells so good."

He reaches over for his white robe and looks at the bra again in his hand, "Perhaps, maybe I should return this to her. Who knows, she might want it right now, right?" he said jokingly to himself then left the room.

Kurenai is in the shower letting the warm water sprinkle down on her. Later, Kakashi came into her bedroom looking around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm, she might be in the shower. Though, I would put her bra on the bed, but I want to make this worth it. I want to go in there and hand it to her. I'm sure she doesn't mind of me to do that, right?" he asked himself.

He walks further into her bedroom and then places his hand on the doorknob that leads to her bathroom. Behind it, he could here the rushing water from the sprinkler and her humming an unfamiliar tune. He slowly opens the door and sticks his neck in then tries to look through the shower's window.

"Darn, too much water on the glass. I can barely see a little of what she is doing," he scoffs.

Kakashi moves all the way in her bathroom as he closes the door behind him, _"Now this is perfect! I can see much better now!" _he thought grinning with wide eyes.

As he was watching, Kurenai begins to wash her hair. Kakashi mouth gapes wide open with hungry eyes as he leans further, looking at her body getting all wet. _"Oh, how I wish that I was in there. I'm such a perv, but I love it! Darn it, Kurenai, why do you tease me so like this?"_

After she was done with her hair, she grabs a bottle of shower gel that smells of jasmines onto a shower sponge. She wets it and begins to rub her entire body with it.

Kakashi watches on with hungry eyes as she bents over to wash her legs one by one. She stops humming and continues to wash herself. Next, she places her sponge aside as she turns off the cold water while leaving the hot water running. Then, the fog from the water begins to rise slowly in the bathroom.

At this moment, Kakashi tries to figure what was going on in there only seeing barely a little and he was getting desperate while narrowing his eyes trying to see clearly.

Then she started to talk as _if_ she was alone.

"Oh, this feels so good! Yes, I love it!" she said out loud.

Kakashi looks at her through the shower glass with narrow eyes, _"Wha...wha...what, is she saying? I can't see. What is she doing in there? I must know."_

She continues, "Mmm...Yes, Kakashi! You're making me feel so hot and wet! Aah...oh yes, it's so hot in here! And it's making me so horny right now! Oh, come and play with me, Kakashi! I know you're out there daring to steal more than just a peek! While you at it, can you help me turn the hot water off? It's too hot for me to find and reach for it and I don't like to get burned! So, will you please come and help me?"

_"What?! H...how did she know that I was in here!"_

Kurenai quickly turns off the hot water and turns the cold water back on.

Kakashi gulps and walks over to the shower then opens the other side of the shower window. He reaches in and up midway for the knobs to turn the hot water off, but instead he felt something else and it wasn't the knob for the hot water.

"Huh, What the...what's this?" said Kakashi a bit curious and confused. "This isn't the knob for the hot water. This is much softer and there are two of them. However, I think I know what these are," he said with perverted smirk while feeling Kurenai's breasts then looks in after the fog has lifted.

He looks up and Kurenai growls down at him angrily.

"Uhmm, Good morning, Kurenai. My, my, they feel much bigger in person than when you hug me. Feel so soft. Now let me feel a bit more to get the accurate size down," he said trying to feel them both again.

Kurenai slaps his hand away and then his face hard, "DAMN YOU, KAKASHI! YOU PERVERTED PRICK! HANDS OFF THEM!" she yelled.

Then she steps out the shower and pushes him inside as the cold water sprinkles down on him.

"AHHH! THAT'S COLD!" shouted Kakashi sitting on the shower floor. "KURENAI, YOU WANTED MY HELP AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURNING YOUR BRA BACK TO YOU!" he said swiping the water from his face then turning as he look up at her.

She puts on her red robe, "Oh, how sweet, Kakashi. Thanks for returning that for me. Luckily, you didn't get it wet. Anyway, thanks for _trying_ to help me or whatever you like to call it. Besides, you have a hot head, if you know what I mean. So, sit there and cool off, will ya! And hands off my chest, you pervert! I hope you've learned your lesson for now on. My consequences can get dangerous, so watch out next time. I bet next time, you wouldn't put your hands in the wrong bush again or the snake will might just bite. Well, gotta go shopping this morning. I'll see you in the afternoon and I made breakfast this morning, so its on the table for you. It's one of your favorites: sausage links and pancakes with syrup. Oh, I just enjoy cutting each of them in halves!" she said with excitement turning away then sighs heavily.

Kakashi looks down at his member then at her and had a frighten look on his face.

She turns to him again, "But don't worry, Kakashi. I just wanted to make you feel comfortable like if you have more on your plate, that's all," she explained.

"You're beginning to scare me, Kurenai," he said getting out of the shower and turning the water off.

She hands him a towel then walks out of the bathroom as he follows her.

"Come on now, it's not like I'm going to do that to you," she laughs.

"But what about talking to me about last night?" he asked.

"Oh, about that. Did you enjoyed it?" she said seductively and rubbing his chest inside his robe up and down.

"Y...Yes. I did."

"Would you like for me to do that again?"

"Yes."

"Would you like for me to entertain you with everything off, say like - now. You know, since I'm naked underneath my robe."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Underneath my robe, I can give you peek at my beautiful big breasts. Will you like that, Kakashi?"

"Aah, oh yeah! Come on, what are you waiting for!"

She laughs, "Too bad. Sorry, maybe next time. Like I said, gotta get ready to go shopping this morning, so you can leave now. I have to get dress," she said pushing him out of her bedroom.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

"No!" she answers pushing out into the hallway.

He stands in the hall at her in the door way, "But Kurenai, I don't understand the game that you're playing with me. What is it?"

"Kakashi, be patient. Perhaps, that's one of the things you need to work on if you really, really want a good show," she said with a wink then closes the door.

"Hey, Kurenai, I'm being patient now! Can you give me a really, really good show at breakfast this morning!" he shouted behind the door.

Ten minutes later, she opens the door all dressed up in a black and white cat outfit and her hair pinned-up with brow-length bangs in the front along with her matching black purse.

"You still here!" said Kurenai.

"Yeah, I said I'm being patient now. Mind giving me a really, really, show this morning at breakfast."

"Later, Kakashi and I'll be back around noon. And oh...when I come back, I better not see this place a mess and your face buried in those filthy books, understand?"

"Are you jealous when I look in those filthy books, Kurenai?" he asked raising a brow with a grin.

"No way! Those books are disgusting! I just can't stand you reading them is all!" she yelled angrily.

He folds his arms, "Why are you yelling at me? Is there something that you're not telling me, hmm?"

"Wha...whatever! Later!"

She left closing the door behind her and then walks downstairs heading out. Kakashi watches her as she heads out the door. She turns to look up at him standing upstairs at her and he looks down at her with a big smirk. Then she growls slamming the door closed behind her.

"So, she's jealous of me looking in those dirty books, eh? Well, I'll keep that in mind. If I read some of them until she gets home, I wonder what she's going to do next. Maybe she'll try harder to get my attention and for that, she might even go extra measure. Aah, yes, this going to be fun!" he chuckles.

Next, he went into his bedroom to get change out of his wet robe and into some dry clothes. Then he came out and walks downstairs for breakfast.

He looks down at his breakfast and stared, "Huh? I thought she said one of my favorite breakfasts was on the table. No sausage links or pancakes with syrup, only an empty plate and glass which seems to have milk was just in it. Look like someone had gotten to it first. It's all gone," he said looking over by the glass and picks up another note from Kurenai.

Kakashi opens it and it reads:

_-Kakashi_

_Yummy! That breakfast was…aah!…delicious and it was so good that I wanted some more. It was the best I've ever made and I got carried away after I ate all of mines. So I ate yours, too. I hope you're not mad at me. Though, I have been a bad girl lately. I might need to be punished. Maybe a spanking or two will do. What do you think? -laughs-_

_-Love, Kurenai_

_P.S._

_But don't worry. There's still milk in a carton in the fridge. Have a nice day:)_

He walks over to fridge and pulls out the milk carton.

"Hmm, this is empty, too? Yet another note from Kurenai, I see."

He reads it:

_-Kakashi_

_"I'm going to go grocery shopping this morning for some milk and some other things. Don't you know that milk makes you bones strong? Especially for this woman, I love milk! Yummy! Maybe if you learn patience, you'll get what you're asking for. Don't just go poking your head in the wrong bush; you might not get what you want if you're being too eager. My best advice to you: Wait until it comes to you. Ha, trust me, I promise you'll love it if you do that for me."_

_-Love, Kurenai_

He scoffs, "So, just wait, huh? Yeah, I'll do that alright and you're making this so easy for me. I love this game!"

Kakashi grabs a big bag of chips and two sodas from the fridge. He went into the living room and relaxes on the sofa. He reaches under the cushion seat below his leg and pulls out a dirty book.

"It's amazing that Kurenai doesn't even know that I have these under here, too. Now back to business until she comes back," chuckles Kakashi with his face in the book and eating at the same time then he opens the can of soda and drinks it. While drinking it, he had a flashback of what happened in the bathroom when Kurenai was in the shower making noise and shouting out to him. "Aah, yeah! I think this will be another interesting day, right Kurenai? Just you wait until you get back and see me reading _these_ that you're so jealous of," he laughs evilly.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **There's still more to come. I hope you enjoy reading this one as well. Thanks for reading and don't forget review. Lol and come again!


	3. Tempted Serpent Slither Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Hey, it's me again! Thanks for the R&R-ing Velika-chan and TenTenXIrista for the support! Yes, this is a long chapter here, but it's really close to finishing. The next chapter will probably be the last. Lots of love!

_Note to Readers&Reviewers:_ If you're enjoying this fanfic, please, leave a review. I really do appreciate some support. I need to know what you think and maybe some ways of approving my work. Thanks. Here's chapter 3 for you all! Enjoy! –smiles-

Title: Tempted Serpent Slither Tease

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Kurenai/Kakashi

_**Serpentine Tease**_

**Chapter 3**

_-afternoon-_

Kurenai came home after shopping. So when she got in the house, it was quiet and Kakashi wasn't nowhere in sight. She closes the door and then places her groceries down on the kitchen table. She walks into the living room and spots Kakashi reading those dirty books again.

She growls, "Kakashi!"

"Hmm."

"What did I tell you about...ahh!...reading these?" she spats then takes it out of his hands and throws in the trash.

He grins, "What? Kurenai, it's just a book."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Get up," she said with her hands on her waist.

"Okay."

He got up from the sofa and she pulls up the cushion. It was filled with naughty books. Kurenai was in awe and then looks at him angrily.

Kakashi looks down at the books while scratching his head, "Well, whatta ya know. How did those get there?" he chuckles a bit.

She growls again, "You know how they got there, you idiot! Don't take me for a fool, Kakashi! I can't believe all this time that I've been sitting on this sofa and it had those under there! No wonder I felt so uncomfortable! So instead, I move to the other sofa so I can get comfortable to watch television! Argh! This is so disgusting!"

"Oh, I see."

"Kakashi, didn't you here what I just said?"

He turns to her, "Hmm? Didn't you say something?"

Kurenai sweat drops and slaps the cushion at the back of his head, "How dare you ignore me?"

"Hey! I heard you," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, act like it!" she spats placing the cushion back on the sofa.

She walks away heading back into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He follows her as he sat the down in the kitchen watching her every move.

"Is something the matter, Kakashi?" she asks suspiciously.

"No, not at all. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"This morning. Uhm, I apologize."

She gives a small laughter, "Oh, that! Don't worry about it. There's no need to apologize. I thought it was kind of funny."

"Yeah, well, I really don't know what's going on with you _still _or this game that you're playing but I think I'm getting the idea of what's really going on.

"Oh yeah, and what's that, Kakashi?"

"You're trying get me to cold turkey from reading those book, aren't you? Is this what this game is all about? For some reason, you want me to stop reading them because you get upset when I do. Before you know it, I don't think I'll have a head on my shoulder next time if I decide to read another one."

She sighs and shakes her head, "No. That's just partial of the a problem that I'm having with you but that's not what I'm trying to get at about what I want from you."

"What you want me from me? How intriguing. What is it that you want from me, if I might ask?"

"That's the part you have to figure out on your own."

She puts away the last bit of groceries away and then places her hand in the bag again, "I have bought something that I think you might like?"

"What's that?"

Kurenai hands him a disc with the words 'Watch Me' written on the case.

"I hope this would find your interest instead of those filthy books," she smiles after putting the last of the grocery away.

"It doesn't say much but what is it about?" asked Kakashi.

"Why don't you go upstairs a find out for yourself?" she winks sitting at the table with folded arms and crossed legs.

"Sure, okay."

Kakashi got up and left the kitchen to go upstairs. Back into his room, he turns on the television, places the disc in the drive and presses 'play'. He sat at the end of the bed glaring at the screen. Then an opening came upon the screen that says 'Tease 3'.

"Hmm, 'Tease 3'? This could be my interest," he thought.

Suddenly, Kurenai appears on screen in her bedroom; wearing a tight black corset laced in red and a black thong to match and standing in six-inch heal boots with a cat whip in hand. Her hair was flatten down straight with bangs covering only the right side of her face and wearing makeup that can steal any man's heart in a beat. Red and luscious is the way she likes it.

His eyes widen in excitement, "Wow! I can't believe...this is Kurenai! Aw, what you do to me!" he said putting his hand on both side of the television.

**"Hello, Kakashi! Have you been a bad boy lately?" **said Kurenai on the screen in the video.

Kakashi sits back and scratches his head, "Well, I don't think I have been bad lately or have I?" he snickers.

**"If so, it's time for you to learn your lesson."**

"Yeah, okay! Give it to me! Ah, I'm such perv and I can't help but to love it!" said Kakashi touching the screen.

**"So, let's begin, shall we?" **she winks turning around.

In the video, Kurenai left her room and Kakashi wonder what was going on.

"Hey, come back! Aww, where did she go?" he whines with raised brows.

Then a familiar voice appears, "Behind you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi slowly turns looking at her in the doorway.

"Kurenai?"

"Yes," she answers seductively then came into his room closing the door behind her.

He stands up walking backwards, "Uhmm, I-"

"Shut up," she pushes him onto a chair.

"Whoa!" he said leaning back a little in his chair but Kurenai caught him by placing her right foot onto the sit of the chair between his legs as the toe of her boots was at the point of his precious jewels. Kakashi looks downward, "Uh-oh, that was close."

"Hey, look up at me when I'm talking to you!" she demanded him.

He looks up at her, "Yes, sensei!"

"Good, good. So, answer my question."

"Question?"

"Yes, the question," she purrs.

"Right! Yeah, about that," he said nervously feeling the toe of her boot pointing slightly against his jewels. He gulps, "Oh, the glory."

"Well? And it better be and 'yes' or 'no' answer," she ordered rising a brow.

"Yes or no?" he repeats.

Kurenai tug his head back by hair, "Or you mocking me?"

He gulps again, "No, sensei."

Then she removes her foot and walks behind him slapping the whip in her hand, "Have you been a bad boy lately? Speak now!" she said striking the floor behind him with the whip.

"Uhmm..."

"'Uhmm' isn't an answer!" she yells. From there, Kurenai ties him down into the chair with a rope. She tilts his head back so he can look up at her, "Oh come on, you can do better than that, Kakashi."

Kakashi invert his eyes away.

"Look at me!"

"I-I'm looking, sensei," he answers.

"Have you?"

"Yes, sensei! I've been a bad boy. A very bad boy. Teach me the hard and I'll learn my lesson."

"Good. Well, let's see. Therefore, since you disobeyed me for reading those books behind my back; in which I knew you would, you must suffer the consequences."

"And what is that? Because I know that is not all that you want to show and tell me on that mini-video".

She walks around back in front of him then whispers into his ear, "That was just the 'telling'. I want to do the 'showing' up-close and personal. So, watch me."

Kakashi has a big greedy smile upon his face and was dying to reach out to her, but she'd tied him down. Such a perv that he is, he loves to be entertain; especially by Kurenai and it doesn't matter what she's wearing. It would always turn him on like a flame on a candle.

Kurenai turns off the television and then turns on some rock music. While she's turning it up just a little bit more, Kakashi felt so motivated and can't wait to see what she has in store for him.

She places the whip on his bed, "Do you want me, Kakashi?" she purrs touching herself.

"Oh yeah!"

Kurenai moves in between his legs and dances in front of him. She was doing all the twirling, touching, bending over, moving up and down and dancing all around him. Everything she was doing to him was like torture and she knows it by looking at the expression on his face. He knew he couldn't touch her, but only can feel her when she rubs up against him or when she touches him. Then suddenly, she moves her hands down his chest and tore open his shirt.

"Yeah!" he shouted with excitement. "Teach me, sensei!"

Kurenai giggles, "Oh, you like that don't you. Anyway, I do have something for you."

"For me?" wondered Kakashi.

"Mhmm."

Kakashi grins pervertedly, "Then give it to me?"

"My pleasure."

So, she sits down with her back turn towards him on his lap and Kakashi tilts his head back as he stifles a groan.

Kurenai gasps then gave a sexy smirk, "Mm, I see. So were getting turned on, weren't you? You're so hard, but are you hard enough? Well, let's find out."

She wiggles her butt up and down against him and places one of hands around the back of his neck making his erection grow harder. Then she tilts her head back to nibble his earlobe while entwining her fingers into his soft silver white hair. The heat from her mouth made him squirm through the ropes that's bounding his hands together behind the chair and the sweet pleasure causes him to feel overwhelmed with excitement.

"Kurenai, why are you doing this me?" he groans.

"It's all in the game, Kakashi," she whispers seductively as she slides down between his legs and turns with a crouch facing him.

Kurenai rubs his thighs with her hands and then up towards his strong masculine built chest. However, Kakashi on the other hand, couldn't take the torture anymore and he can feel the ropes loosening up behind him. Though, he doesn't want to show her the expression that he's up to something. With a smirk she was giving him, she stood up as she continues motioning his chest up and down with her hands while bent over. Next, Kurenai sat in his lap in front of him as she motions her body side-to-side to hear more of his passion escaping his lips. Then, she wraps her arms around his neck making her breasts press up against his chest. She nuzzles her head into his neck leaving trails of small kisses upon it. Later after that, surprisingly, Kakashi frees his hands and wraps his arms around her waist.

Kurenai gasps in surprise, "Kakashi! W-What are you doing?"

"Kurenai, let's play for real, shall we?"

She blushes a shade of pink glaring straight into his eyes, "No, I can't," she said unsurely.

He leans over to kiss her but she moves her face away from him.

"Please, I can't. Let me go."

Kakashi sighs and releases her. She removes herself from his lap and realizes what she was doing to him when she'd stepped back.

"W-What on earth have I become?" she said hysterically while looking down at what she got on.

She sits down on the bed and starts to sob, "Oh my goodness! What's wrong with me?."

Kakashi got up from his chair to comfort her by her side. He sat next to her and then draws her face over to him with his hand.

"Kurenai, you don't have to do this anymore."

"What?"

"You don't have to do this anymore. I know what you're trying to do."

She raises a brow with folded arms, "You do. Then tell me, what is it that I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to get my attention, right?"

She inverts her eyes away from him, "Well-"

He leans over again and kisses her passionately. Kurenai eyes widen, however, she return the kiss in favor.

After that, they broke the kiss. Kakashi pushes her hair aside from her face.

"Kurenai, let's go out tonight?"

"Okay, but was that enough for you?" she smiles.

"The entertainment? Well, yeah, but not quite."

"Really? Now what does that suppose to mean?"

"You just have to wait and see."

"Can you give me a small hint?" she asked.

"What about a big one?"

"O-kay. Then a big one."

"Down here," he pointed downwards.

She looks down at his pants and then slaps him, "AH, YOU PERVERT!" she growls.

"Well, you did this to me," he grins.

Kurenai got up turning the music off and walks over to the door. "No, you done that to yourself. Go cool off you horny dog. I'm going to go wash up. See you at dinner tonight."

"Fine! I'll be waiting!" he shouted.

"Good! So be there and don't keep me waiting!" she yells back as she stood in the doorway glancing over her shoulder at him.

They stared at one another for a couple of seconds in silence.

Then Kakashi was the first to break it, "By the way, thanks for the entertainment, Kurenai."

"Thanks. Bye-bye," she winks then closes the door.

Kakashi lies down in the bed with his bare chest while looking up at the ceiling, _"You're welcome. However, tonight is going to be exciting, I hope and I must return her the favor. So, I really can't wait to go out with her. Therefore, this night will be hers, but in the end, it will be for the both us, if you know what I mean,"_ he thought happily with a chuckle.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N:** So, I really hope you enjoy this one. On the next chapter, they are going on the date and it will be a hilarious one. I'm still looking forward for more reviews, so come again and thanks for reading. R&R please. See you in the next chapter coming soon. _-mew!-_


End file.
